Together Forever
by sapphiretwin369
Summary: Oneshot. Ned asks Nancy to marry him. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew**

**A/N: I haven't forgotten my other story, but this was in my mind and I just had to write it. Please read and review.**

Ned Nickerson picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Drew."

"Hello Ned. Nancy's not here. I'm assuming you've already called her apartment?" Carson's friendly voice came through the receiver.

"Actually I'm not calling for Nancy. I wanted to ask you something."

"What did you want to ask me, son?"

Ned took a deep breath. He had a good feeling about what Mr. Drew would say, but he couldn't help but feel nervous. "I wanted to ask your permission to ask Nancy to marry me."

He could practically hear the other man's smile when he answered, and Ned wondered if Nancy's father had been waiting for this. "Ned, you make my daughter very happy and I can see how much you love each other. You have my permission."

Ned let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you, Mr. Drew."

"Well, since you're going to be a part of the family soon, I think you can start calling me Carson. When do you plan to ask Nancy?"

"I want to ask her on Saturday on her birthday." Mr. Drew liked the idea and for some time they discussed how he would ask her. When they hung up, Ned was relieved. He immediately went to the jewelry store and bought the ring that he was absolutely sure Nancy would love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Saturday evening Nancy Drew slipped into her favorite royal blue, silk dress that she knew Ned loved. It was her 21st birthday and her longtime boyfriend was taking her out for a romantic dinner, where he was going to give her her present and she wanted to look her absolute best. She put her hair up in an elegant French twist and applied some make-up. Blue eye shadow, a little blush, and finally some lip gloss. She then put on the silver locket that Ned had gotten her several years before. One last look in the mirror and she though she looked perfect.

She left her apartment and drove to the restaurant where she had arranged to meet Ned. They had six-thirty reservations and she arrived a few minutes before. Ned had not showed up yet and she was led to their table to wait for him.

At fifteen after she began to wonder where he was. Then her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her clutch and recognized Ned's number. She flipped it open and answered. "Hey. Where are you?"

"I'm sorry Nan. I got called to work tonight. I have to do a special project that needs finishing before tomorrow, and you know how my boss is." He said apologetically.

Nancy sighed. She did know how his boss was. Ned worked at an insurance company. His boss often had him working on projects and doing paperwork long after hours. She normally didn't mind, but she had been looking forward to this date for quite a while. "That's ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?" She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice, but knew it crept through anyway.

"Yeah. I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok."

"Happy Birthday Nan. I love you."

"I love you too." Once she hung up she just sat for a minute trying and failing not to feel too bad. She stood up and went to apologize to the waitress for not being able to keep her reservation. She was surprisingly understanding.

Nancy climbed into her Mustang and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ned ended the call on his cell feeling a little guilty. He could definitely hear the disappointment in Nancy's voice and he felt really bad about it, he did, but he was sure that she would forgive him before the night was over. "Ok," Ned said the Carson. "I'd give her 10 minutes then call."

He nodded and Ned turned his attention to the Drew's living room. Bess and George had come over earlier and transformed it. Candles were everywhere, along with several bouquets of flowers. A stereo system was ready to play music, a tablecloth covered the coffee table and birthday gifts were stacked on top of it. All in all, it looked perfect. People mingled around, waiting for the guest of honor to show up.

Once Carson had announced that he had called Nancy and she should show up any minute, the room grew quiet. Bess moved to the window and looked out. "Bess! She'll see you!" George told her cousin.

"No she won't it's too dark out. Wait, there she is. She's coming up the sidewalk now!"

Everyone was silent as they heard the doorknob jiggle and the door open. As Nancy stepped into the foyer, she was met by a loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday'. She was shocked. Especially when she saw Ned and realized that the whole thing had just been to give her a surprise party, which, with her being a detective, you'd think she'd figure it out.

Nancy began giving all her friends hugs. Ned was happy to see that she still had on the blue dress that he assumed she had been wearing for the restaurant. Once she got to him, he encircled his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "This was your idea wasn't it?" She asked him when they had pulled apart.

"Uh-huh. I love you. Happy 21th birthday."

"You already said that."

"What? I'm not allowed to say it more than once?" He smiled at her.

Nancy smiled back. "You know you are." She gave him another kiss.

"Ok, enough you two." Bess interrupted, smiling at her best friend. "It's time for you to open gifts."

Nancy laughed. "Ok." She sat on the couch and opened all her presents. Bess had gotten her a new cd by her favorite band, George got her new computer software for deciphering codes, she got clothes and jewelry from other friends and her father and Hannah had gotten her two tickets to a cruise to Rio. She gave everyone another hug and thanked them profusely.

Nancy nudged Ned in the ribs good-naturally. "So when do I get your gift?"

"Later on in this evening."

"Oh?" He nodded, his eyes gleaming. "Well, then, it must be really special."

"I can guarantee you that it is."

Bess then started the music and announced that Nancy and Ned were to have the first dance. They walked into the middle of the floor that had been cleared of furniture and began swaying to the music. Ned let go of her as she twirled. When she spun back around, she stopped.

Ned had gotten down on one knee and was holding a little box. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. He looked at her and she saw love in his eyes. "Nancy, I met you when you were working on a case. I have seen first-hand how intelligent you are. You are the most amazing detective I know and the most beautiful girl I know. I love you and want us to be together forever. Will you marry me?" He opened the small black box he was holding. Inside was the most beautiful ring Nancy had ever seen. The band was silver. A heart-shaped sapphire was in the middle with diamonds surrounding it.

She was speechless for a minute. Then, "Yes. Yes, Ned, I will marry you."

He took the ring and slid it on her finger. Then they couple kissed and as they did, all the guests clapped. He spun her around, lifting her feet in the air. They were congratulated by everyone and then everyone began dancing. Soon the cake that Hannah had made earlier was brought out. Nancy was glowing and didn't leave Ned's side. She had never been so happy.


End file.
